Generally, a large-sized two-wheeled vehicle like a motorcycle (the Harley touring motorcycle) does not have any reversing mechanism. Since the number of mechanical devices mountable on the two-wheeled vehicle is restrictedly provided, no reversing device exists, which makes a driver feel uncomfortable while he or she is driving the vehicle.
For example, if the motorcycle is parked on a narrow place or driven from the parking place, it should be repeatedly driven in forward and reverse directions until moves to a desired position.
At this time, if the motorcycle is driven on a slope, a large force is needed, and frequently, the motorcycle falls down, while losing its balance. Such difficulties become serious in case of the Harley touring motorcycle.
So as to remove the above-mentioned problems, there have been proposed various reversing transmissions or gears for a motorcycle. One of conventional reversing devices is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-0390794 entitled ‘reversing gear for motorcycle’.
However, the conventional reversing transmissions or gears for a motorcycle are complicated in structures, and further, it is hard for a driver to conduct a manipulation procedure for reversing.
For example, gear shifting is first conducted to a neutral direction, and next, a reverse lever mounted on a gearbox or around a transmission is manipulated to conduct the gear shifting to a reverse direction. After that, a clutch lever mounted on a handle bar is slowly released to allow the motorcycle to be driven reversely. In this case, the reversing is possible only when the engine is turned on.
In the conventional reversing transmissions or gears, like this, the manipulation procedure is complicated, and as mentioned above, it is very hard to park the motorcycle on a narrow place wherein the motorcycle is repeatedly driven in forward and reverse directions. Accordingly, the reversing mechanism exists, but it becomes useless.
Another conventional reversing device for a motorcycle has been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Application No. 10-2013-0043603 (on Apr. 30, 2013, entitled ‘reversing mechanism for motorcycle and two-wheeled vehicle having the same’).
Generally, the reversing device for the motorcycle has a starter motor providing power to start an engine and a motor providing power required for reversing the motorcycle, thus making it difficult to reduce the size thereof and the number of parts thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need for developing a reversing device for a motorcycle that is simple in configuration and easy in manipulation.